Sarah's Dream Labyrinth
by kuri-1989
Summary: Did you ever wonder what would have happened if Sarah never reached Toby? Did you ever wonder what would have happened it Sarah fell in love with Jareth in the peach dream? What would have happened if she gave in to Jereth?


Disclaimer:

I do not own Labyrinth.

!Two Thumbs Down!

But that would rock, wouldn't it?

------------------------------------------------  
  
"The castle doth lie yonder my lady. My lady? My lady? My lady?"  
  
As a strange sight floated by, Sir Didymus and Ludo both fixated their eyes on it. What was this thing? They had never seen something quite so, so...what was the word they searched for? Abnormal, strange, weird, or scary even. It seemed to have the appearance of a picture with hundreds, no thousands, of people dancing, swaying, laughing and talking. All having a wonderful time at what appeared to be, a ball.

------------------------------------------------

Sarah felt strange, she could see everything and it felt so real. But, how did she get there? Of course this was a Labyrinth, thee Labyrinth, Jareth's Labyrinth and things were not always what they seemed in this place. So she asked herself no further questions about how she had gotten there, but why was she there?  
  
As she looked around, there were so many people. People having fun, dancing, laughing, not even sensing she was there. She glanced down.  
  
_What am I wearing?_  
  
She thought to herself. It was beautiful, it was a ball gown. But it wasn't just any ball gown to her. SHE was wearing it. It was white, with sparkle on every inch; it was so long she couldn't see her feet or the elegant heels she was wearing. Or at least she seemed taller; she supposed it was because of this, the shoes. The sleeves had a fluff to them, not to much but just enough to give it the "princess" appearance. Her hair was done up beautifully with ribbons and clips, even her hair seemed to have a bit of shine. The earrings were long and pleasing to the eye. The necklace looked expensive, so many jewels and ornamentations. Her make-up was done perfectly, not a single flaw.  
  
She glanced across the room. It seemed as though she was looking for someone, but she didn't know it. Perhaps she was looking for Toby. Maybe he was to be grown and in costume. Was this a test?  
  
_No, it couldn't be.  
_  
She thought to herself. Then she realized what or who she was looking for...Jareth. Of course he was in costume, but he looked more handsome then ever. But with a pass of another costumed couple, he was gone. Where did he go? Was this some kind of trick or joke to waste her time? As Sarah glanced to the other side of the room she saw him dancing with a woman. She was costumed too, but no where near as beautiful as her dress.  
  
Sarah couldn't believe that she was thinking such a foolish thing at such an inopportune time. She walked closer and closer heading towards him, but once again he had managed to slip away. How was he doing it? She continued to search, but little did she know that the woman behind the feminine mask next to her was no women, it was Jareth. She didn't realize this at the time. As she walked by he let a half-smile dance across his lips.  
  
Finally, he had grown board toying with her. As she searched for him, he kept his distance not to let her see him first. Soon after the tiresome game he stepped in front of her. Sarah stopped in her tracks and Jareth took her hands.  
  
_What is he doing? He has such strong hands!_  
  
She thought to herself. He pulled her closer for them to dance together, and everyone looked their way. Men and women in costumes alike looked at them in awe. As he started to sing to her, it was like they were alone; it was like no one was there.  
  
She started to vaguely remember that she was searching for something. But she couldn't seem to remember what she was doing before this.  
  
_Well maybe I if keep dancing with Jareth, it will come to me._  
  
So they danced, and danced, and danced, and danced, and danced, and...well you get the point. 

------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? This is my first FanFic. So please read and review. Both positive and negative reviews are appreciated. But please, go easy on me 


End file.
